A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding attracting wildlife and more specifically to methods and apparatuses regarding a mechanical device for creating a deer scrape.
B. Description of the Related Art
A scrape is a scent and a visual marker created when a deer, usually a buck, removes ground litter with its fore-hooves and exposes a patch of mineral soil. The scrape may be created under an overhang of tree branches and the deer may urinate in the exposed soil and rub their scent on the overhanging branches so that the scrape will act as a visual and scent “signpost” for other deer. A scrape is commonly created during the “Rut” or breeding season and is often visited regularly by multiple deer. Bucks may visit the scrapes regularly to determine what other deer may be in the area. Does may also visit the scrape. Does may mark the scrape with their urine. The scent of the doe's urine will tell a buck whether the doe is ready to breed.
What is needed is a device and method for creating or making a deer scrape that requires minimal or no human interaction to operate once the device is placed in its selected location.